


Exploding Stars

by ophelilacs



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Français | French, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelilacs/pseuds/ophelilacs
Summary: DIX-NEUF ANS AVANT LABATAILLE DE YAVIN❝ A SHOOTING STAR FELLFROM YOUR HEART ANDLANDED IN MY EYES ❞❝dire ces mots, c'est renoncer à ce que je crois. c'est abjurer toute la vie que j'ai menée jusque là. dire ces mots, c'est admettre que je peux vaciller. dire ces mots, c'est admettre que je peux vous perdre. dire ces mots, c'est épouser l'espoir d'un futur moins sombre.- alors ne les prononcez pas. imaginez les ; je les ressens aussi. j'ai entrevu dans votre âme la réponse aux tourments de mon être. vous avez levé le voile des supplices que j'ai connus. j'ai trouvé en vous un compagnon à mes espoirs.❞où une jensaarai rencontre un sage en exil ; où un jeune pilote tombe éperdu devant une survivante et où une combattante fredonne une chanson rebelle aux étoiles.❝ BUT THEN IT STOPPED AND IWAS IN THE DARKNESS, SODARKNESS I BECAME ❞
Relationships: Annileen Calwell/Leelee Pace, Corran Horn/Mirax Terrik, Kallie Cawell/Veeka Gault, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi (past), Tycho Celchu/Winter Celchu, Wedge Antilles/Original Female Character





	1. 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑔𝑢𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> le personnage de Swan ne m'appartient pas, il est la création d'une amie :)

'Donec gratus eram tibi  
nec quisquam potior bracchia candidae  
ceruici iuuenis dabat  
Persarum uigui rege beatior.'

Tih'landra Raysunn courait. Cela faisait deux heures, quatre heures, six ? Mais elle courait. La nuit ne semblait prendre fin dans ce désert mort. Ce n'était une question de survie : elle n'était qu'une âme perdue dans un corps vide. Son souffle était court, sa vision brouillée déjà et ses jambes ne semblaient plus exister ; elle courait pourtant. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à faire couler, sa famille était morte devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Tih'landra ne connaissait plus la douleur, elle ne faisait que courir. Même sa _magie_ ne l'aidait pas. Et par un certain hasard, elle avait peur de tourner sa tête et de voir si elle était toujours à la merci de ses poursuivants. Ce n'était pas une peur comme les autres, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait en franchissant l'autre côté. Si elle se retournait, elle tomberait. Non, elle avait peur pour ceux qu'elle avait honteusement abandonné, les siens. Ils l'avaient recueillie, élevée et nourrie. Ils l'avaient aidée à maîtriser cette _magie_ qui ne faisait que grandir en elle de seconde en seconde et lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter la mort – la fin de toute chose qui naît – elle avait fui car la lâcheté s'était emparée de son cœur. Et toutes ces nuits, Tih'landra s'était maudite. Peut-être qu'avec son aide, ils auraient survécu. _Non, ils seraient morts de toute façon. Le vil empereur les a assassinés, mes camarades. Mes compagnons._

Un bruit attira son attention et un instant elle leva les yeux. Une explosion rouge, dorée, magique s'éternisa au dessus de ses larmes qui ne venaient plus. Le froid la rappela à l'ordre. Son visage était engourdi par l'air glacial de ce désert infini. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle eu le courage de se retourner. Elle ne sentit ni vit personne à sa poursuite. Tih'landra osa pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais au fond de son âme, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore en sécurité. L'on viendrait encore à ses trousses, la traîtresse qui l'avait dénoncée s'en était bien chargé. La jeune femme porta un geste instinctif à sa ceinture. Ses deux armes étaient toujours en place, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Les lunes éclairaient vaguement la nature morte, si bien qu'elle laissât errer sa conscience pour trouver un abri. Le repos ne serait que de courte durée, ils viendraient la chercher dès que les soleils seraient levés. Cependant, elle trouva réponse à ses désirs. Sur sa droite, un défilement rocheux cachait des grottes apparemment inhabitées. Raysunn s'y dirigea, tentant avec hardiesse de ne pas tomber. Au contact de la pierre froide, elle frissonna. Le paysage triste et désolé était à l'opposé des forêts verdoyantes de sa planète natale. Les montagnes de Happes, ses océans et même Ta'a Chume Dan, la capitale fourmillante de vie, lui manquaient pour une raison inexplicable. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était partie et pour de bon mais la mélancolie de son foyer la prenait au cœur de la nuit. Les représentations de l'opéra Le cycle de Kallea étaient loin aussi. De toutes choses, c'était l'absence de musique qui était insupportable. Sa vie d'exil l'avait condamnée à vivre des plus maigres rations et le divertissement était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir.

❝ Les étoiles sont nôtres en cette nuit,  
Les étoiles sont nôtres : elles brillent  
De nos feux d'extase en contant les  
Aventures du passé. Vois, ouvre tes  
Yeux, exploratrice. Les étoiles  
T'accueillent dans leur bras pour te  
Donner un foyer. Chante, regarde, vois,  
Les étoiles sont nôtres ce soir.  
Un diamant est tombé du ciel pour  
Venir se poser dans tes yeux. ❞

Elle avait entamé le chant d'une voix claire et pure, libérée un instant du poids du monde qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Elle n'était plus Tih'landra Raysunn, fugitive mais une ombre dans la nuit. Elle n'était plus une fuyarde mais une âme dans un bassin de réconfort. Les astres lui souriaient avec bienveillance comme l'enfant qu'elle avait jadis été. La jeune femme sombra dans les souvenirs d'une époque bénie, loin de tout malheur et de toute déception. Elle entendit le rire de sa mère, une cascade cristalline qui jaillissait en couleurs purs. Puis il y avait le sourire tendre de son père, la peau basanée par le soleil et sa barbe grise. Il y avait les rires de son frère alors qu'il se moquait de la reine et la moue mécontente de sa sœur. Elle se souvint de ces nuit éternelles dans l'opera de Ta'a Chume Dan. Les bals, aussi, où elle avait dansé avec des membres de la famille royale, petite et rieuse. Elle voulu se souvenir des jours heureux de son existence. Les forêts immenses de Hapes, les montagnes au climat doux et les villes merveilleuses remplies de richesses. Tih'landra aurait aimé garder ses souvenirs éternellement avec elle, qu'il ne les quittât jamais. Elle avait essayé, avec sa _magie_ , mais plus elle avançait dans la vie, plus les fragments de son esprit s'effaçaient dans un néant indéfinissable. C'était comme tendre la main vers une lumière qui s'effilait d'entre ses doigts en un fumée iridescente. La nuit se refroidit encore. Raysunn frissonna et parcourut du regard le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. La grotte était proche à présent, et un rayon de lune lui éclairait le passage. Les rochers étaient escarpés, le vent sifflait aux oreilles de Tih'landra comme un couteau acéré.

Elle se retourna et baissa les yeux vers le chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru. La jeune femme se trouvait à mi hauteur d'une falaise qui surplombait la vallée de l'oasis de Pika. De minuscules lumières indiquaient les habitations des résidents. Çà et là, des bruits résonnaient dans l'ordre des choses. Parfois, on apercevait tuskens errant dans l'immensité du désert. L'ascension était presque achevée, se rendit-elle compte. Plus qu'une dizaines de mètres et elle atteindrait cette grotte. Peut-être que ses poursuivants ne penseraient à la chercher là. Cela lui donnerait quelques jours de répit avant de trouver un nouveau sanctuaire. Avec le désastre qui s'était passé sur Suarbi, elle se devait de ne commettre aucune erreur. Tih'landra était recherchée dans la galaxie entière, traquée comme un vulgaire animal. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, elle avait été promue au rang de Défenseur par son ordre, elle avait pris une apprentie. Et les soldats impériaux étaient arrivés. Ils avaient massacré l'entièreté de l'ordre devant elle ; Darin Quee, son maître, décapité alors qu'il tentait de protéger les enfants. Kasari Underso, sa première et unique apprentie, morte en allant récupérer son arme fraîchement construite. La jeune femme avait dû abandonner son armure, héritage de d'années de bonheur au sein de son ordre. Elle n'avait réussi à s'enfuir qu'en se faisant passer pour morte, parmi les cadavres exsangues de ceux qu'elle appelait jadis amis. La Saarai-Kaar s'était échappée, Raysunn appris sa mort plusieurs jours plus tard. Elle était morte en essayant de voler les archives du temple. Tih'landra avait perdu le peu d'espoir qui résidait dans son cœur le jour où sa deuxième famille avait été massacrée. Plus elle avançait dans la vie, plus elle portait le poids des morts dans son cœur. L'Empire clamait haut et fort que les débris de la république faillie avaient été éradiqués. Or la guerre n'était pas finie. Les cadavres s'entassaient dans les rues, les enfants devenaient orphelins et les femmes veuves, les hommes mouraient au combat. L'ordre Jedi avait même été détruit il y a des mois ! Pourtant, elle avait porté en elle le doute. Après les Jedi, l'empereur viendrait les traquer. La Défenseur en avait fait part à la Saarai-Kaar. Aucunement, avait-elle répliqué. Les Jensaarai n'étaient pas dangereux, une minorité dans l'immensité du monde. Pourquoi donc Palpatine viendrait-il s'en prendre à d'honnêtes gens ?

Or un prédateur affamé ne fait pas de différence entre ses proies. Il doit se nourrir, qu'importe si la victime est innocente. Et tous étaient maintenant enterrés dans le sol fertile de Suarbi. Tih'landra avait fui les décombres incendiés pour une fois encore les bas-fonds des truands de la galaxie. De sa vie avant le temple, elle se souvenait de la faim, de la survie et du froid. Une pauvre âme l'avait aidée, cependant. Une corellienne de treize ans, douce âme, l'avait accueillie un mois durant à bord de son vaisseau dérivant. Même les proies sont chassées dans l'espace infini et la Jensaarai se vit contrainte de partir. Elle erra d'abord de planètes en planètes, ne restant que pour se ravitailler et trouver un moyen de fuite. Ce fut entre deux étapes qu'elle découvrit l'holocron. Au temple, elle avait appris à les décoder, utilisant sa _magie_ presque inconsciemment. Elle y avait reconnu l'un des dits héros de la guerre des clones. Futile, elle devait survivre, non s'encombrer d'objets inutiles. Et elle était arrivée sur ce monde désertique, loin de tout. Elle avait d'abord pu se sécuriser un passage jusque dans différents marchés pour se nourrir. Puis à ce moment là, on l'avait surprise pour vol, et reconnue par les ordres d'arrêts mis à son nom. Maintenant, elle courait.

Tih'landra était rentrée dans la grotte. Ici, le froid était moins mordant et le vent ne claquait pas le visage. Tout était sombre et humide, un trou pour se terrer. La Jensaarai se posa dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Elle s'autorisa à baisser la garde et s'endormir un instant. Or elle rêva. Ce furent en premier des visions familières ; des scènes de destruction et de carnage, la mort de sa famille et son errance avant que Darin Quee ne la trouve. Son apprentissage et les moments de bonheur au temple. Et la mort de ses compagnons, la fuite de nouveau. Elle connaissait ces souvenirs par cœur. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait appris à ne plus les craindre, les larmes coulaient toujours cependant. Pourtant, ce fût un spectre du futur qu'elle aperçut après. Était-ce un espoir ou la survie, elle ne le savait pas. Plutôt, Tih'landra sentait une présence l'observer par dessus son épaule. _Tu as connu ton lot de morts, tu n'es qu'humaine et chaque personne disparaît. Tu es faite pour souffrir mais aussi pour connaître la vie, connaître une renaissance_. Elle s'hasarda à déambuler dans son propre rêve. Elle y entrevit des enchevêtrements de passé et de futur, le temps n'avait plus de pouvoir. Et ce songe qui parût s'écouler durant mille ans ne dura qu'une heure. Lorsque Raysunn se réveilla, la présence n'avait pas disparue. Elle était plus insistante encore, si bien qu'elle décelait presque des yeux la regarder du haut de la grotte. La Force s'agitait comme une mer déchaînée, une tempête sans merci.

❝Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous. ❞  
Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Tih'landra posa une main sur sa ceinture. Elle déclencha la lame qui n'illumina pas la cave. Elle étendit des gouttes tomber, le vent hurler dehors et le sable se soulever. Elle entendit les gens vivre et dormir, les créatures respirer. Elle entendit un battement de cœur. Là, elle déclencha sa dague, les lueurs arc-en-ciel se reflétaient en une danse hésitante sur les parois glaciales.  
❝ Qui est-là ? Si vous me voulez, venez me chercher. ❞  
Pas même l'air ne daignât répondre. La Jensaarai inspira profondément et sonda la Force qui l'entourait. _Ēeroeidēs hyetomantis_ ! La conjuration l'enveloppa dans un voile sombre, une brume agréable de ténèbres. Ce fût là qu'elle vit son adversaire. Les yeux fatigués, un sourire désabusé et une lame bleue à la main.

❝ Qui est-là ? ❞, demanda-t-il en retour. Et Tih'landra attaqua. Il ne pouvait la voir, il percevait seulement une présence étrangère. La lame de feu spectre de la Jensaarai le déroutait. Elle était dédoublée, laissant seulement des illusions qui envenimaient son esprit. Lorsqu'il voyait un fantôme, elle était derrière lui, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Il ne se guidait qu'à travers la Force, comme une canne dans le noir. Il y avait une énergie dans la grotte extraordinaire. Raysunn lança sa dague en sa direction ; elle manqua la tête de son opposant de peu. Ils croisèrent les lames et elle le dévisagea dans l'obscurité. Elle l'avait déjà vu, en rêve ou en réalité, dans cette vie ou dans une autre mais elle l'avait déjà vu. Un nouveau flot d'images l'assaillit. Elles se précipitaient dans sa tête, une rivière intarissable. Tih'landra mit un genou à terre et son rival réussi à se dégager. Surprise, elle le regarda à travers le brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Elle s'empara de ses armes et dans un dernier mouvement, s'enfuit de la grotte. Elle sauta dans le vide à la recherche d'un nouvel abri.

❝ Qui êtes-vous ? ❞ avait redemandé l'homme, dans la solitude des ténèbres. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut l'écho de ses propres mots dans la nuit languissante.


	2. 𝑜𝑜1 : 𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑢𝑟

_-28 bby 'Donec non alia magis arsisti neque erat Lydia post Chloen, multi Lydia nominis, Romana uigui clarior Ilia.' Le moteur du vaisseau ronronna doucement._

Un vrombissement emplit l'engin avec une douceur étonnante. Le ciel clair de Suarbi était couvert de quelques nuages épars, menés doucement vers l'infini. Une brise légère vint secouer les branches des arbres qui encerclaient le temple des Jensaarai. L'après-midi déclinait lentement, et l'atmosphère de tranquillité envahissait les cœurs des enfants. Penchée dans le ventre de l'appareil, Tih'landra fixait les derniers ajustements avant de voler. _Le Linceul des Cieux_ serait effectif d'ici une dizaines de minutes seulement. Elle n'effectuait pas ces travaux avec un immense plaisir mais les Apprentis étaient obligés de participer aux tâches de la vie du Temple pour compléter leurs formations. À quatorze ans, elle dépassait déjà de sa silhouette élancée la majorité des autres apprentis. Grande pour les jeunes filles de son âge, Raysunn était dotée d'une étonnante chevelure noire comme la nuit. Elle avait dans ses yeux gris comme la tempête une étincelle qui s'illuminait à chaque instant, si l'on oubliait la mélancolie qui la définissait. Ses lèvres rouges parlaient une langue oubliée, inconnue pour la plupart. Et les rares fois où elle riait, elle réchauffait le cœur des étoiles comme un soleil en effusion. C'était elle que Darin Quee avait choisi comme apprentie. Elle, cette enfant de neuf ans, apeurée et sauvage qu'il avait recueilli sur Manress. Il avait senti tout de suite la souffrance et le combat de Tih'landra vers la vie. En son sein s'affrontaient sans cesse une colère sourde qui s'accompagnait d'un idéalisme caché sous une timidité passionnée. Plus encore, elle était curieuse. L'adolescente rêvait de percer les secrets de chaque univers qui l'entourait et l'apprentissage de la Force était pour elle une opportunité de découvrir les origines de toute chose. Comme les habitants de la galaxie, elle n'avait pas été épargnée par la guerre et des horreurs qui en découlaient. Mais avec les Jensaarii, Tih'landra avait eu une nouvelle chance. Elle s'épanouissait sincèrement dans cet environnement familier et doux. Étrangement pourtant, elle ne se mêlait aux autres apprentis que par nécessité. Si elle pouvait rester seule, alors elle le restait. C'était avec Darin qu'elle s'ouvrait et commençait à prendre confiance. Contrairement aux Jedi qui encourageaient la destruction en prenant part aux conflits et abhorraient l'affect, le groupe instruisait honnêtement les chemins de la Force. Ils ne prônaient ni la violence ni ne détestaient les émotions ; tout reposait dans une neutralité pure, balancée et maîtrisée. Il n'y avait pas d'interdits, juste des mises en gardes. Il n'y avait pas de souffrance mais des passions. Ni vengeance ni paix mais une justice impartiale. Ils vivaient cachés, mais sans troubles. Personne ne pouvait désapprouver leur philosophie et par des miracles heureux, leur présence avait été inconnue aux yeux de tous.

❝ Le Linceul des Cieux est prêt, Tih ? Darin Quee arriva soudainement devant son apprentie, un sourire téméraire aux lèvres.

— Prêt et moi aussi. J'aimerais simplement que tu me dises où l'on va. Tout ce mystère est inutile. Et puis j'ai des recherches à compléter, mes entraînements quotidiens à parfaire. Je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans une autre mission suicide dont tu as le secret.

— Je te promets que cette fois, nous n'atterrirons pas dans un nid d'ailes-moisies à Nag Udbur. Maintenant rentre dans ce fichu vaisseau.

— Oui, _maître_. Tous les deux s'installèrent dans le cockpit, alors qu'autour d'eux s'agitaient les jeunes apprentis Jensaarii, qui leur faisaient signe avec joie.

— Tu es ironique c'est ça ? Je sais jamais quand tu es train de te moquer de moi.

— Je suis _toujours_ en train de me moquer de toi.

— Certes, certes. Rentres les coordonnées I-21.

— Bien sûr, sauf qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, d'après l'ordinateur.

— Tais-toi et démarre le vaisseau.❞

Tih'landra roula des yeux avec exagération et Darin lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. Le lien qui existait entre ces deux amis était plus étrange que ceux que l'on observait généralement entre un Défenseur et un Apprenti. Quee avait sauvé Raysunn d'une mort certaine. Recherchée sur Hapes du fait de ses origines, recherchée dans la galaxie pour de nombreux vols, il lui avait offert une main qu'elle avait saisie avec une détermination sans égale. Et pourtant, elle demeurait toujours un mystère à ses yeux. L'adolescente parlait un ancien dialecte Hapien qu'elle avait appris durant son errance. Même sa maîtrise de la Force était étrange. En quatre ans d'exil, sa sensibilité s'était accrue et obligée de quitter son foyer à cause de la haine des utilisateurs de la Force, Tih'landra avait développé ses propres moyens pour survivre. Elle murmurait à l'oreilles des étoiles des mots que l'on oubliait. Et parfois, lorsque le ciel se couvrait et que les ténèbres tombaient, elle se plongeait dans un passé trop douloureux. C'étaient des tâches qui ne partaient jamais, du sang indélébile qui maculait son âme sans vergogne. Même sa chair était marquée par les cicatrices de sa survie. Son dos était lacéré par des marques de fouet, ses bras entaillés, son esprit brisé. Mais les années ni les terreurs du passé n'altéraient le combat qu'elle menait vers la vie. Jamais elle n'avait tenté de fuir ni de haïr ; Raysunn avait trouvé dans le confort d'une amitié les seules joies qui l'amenaient à accepter l'infini de l'univers. Il y avait une chose, une simple chose qui venait troubler son esprit, malgré ce semblant de bonheur. La Hapienne n'avait pas encore son arme ni son armure, signature de l'ordre des Jensaarai. Elle savait qu'on murmurait dans son dos, trop âgée, étrangère. _J'ai ce qu'ils n'ont pas, un passé, une histoire. J'ai la connaissance._ Elle maniait bien une petite dague laser, qu'elle avait créée grâce au fragment d'une pierre Hapienne. Ce joyau figurait sur l'un des colliers de cour de sa tendre mère, et l'un des seuls effets que l'adolescente avait pu récupérer avant de fuir. La lame était belle, si l'on pouvait le dire. La gemme arc-en-ciel faisait miroiter les rayons des astres avec une étrange sensation.

❝ Je sais à quoi tu penses, Tih. Tu fais ta tête d'intense réflexion.

— Vraiment ? À quoi je pense alors ?

— Ton équipement. Ton armure et ton sabre. Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on a pris le Linceul. Tous les Apprentis ne les forgent pas au même âge, et toi... Tu es mon apprentie, alors je t'amène dans un endroit spécial, là où moi-même j'ai construit mon équipement. J'avais ton âge, avec mon Défenseur et je ne savais pas où nous allions. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que ce rituel et différent pour chacun de notre ordre. Nous abordons la Force de manières différentes ; certains s'agrippent trop à l'un et l'autre côté et la balance se déséquilibre. Il y a même plusieurs interprétations de la source de ce pouvoir. Pour certains, ce sont des minuscules bactéries ; pour d'autres, des êtres semblables à des dieux. Mon maître m'a transmis ses connaissances. Nombres d'entre elles ne sont pas reconnues par notre ordre. Il m'a confié l'existence de trois figures, des incarnations de nos propres croyances. Vois-tu, cette énergie que l'on appelle Force serait divisée en trois entités : Le Fils, qui incarne le côté obscur, la Fille, gardienne de la Lumière et le Père, maître de l'harmonie entre ces deux extrêmes. Nous suivons le chemin du Père, à son instar nous avons pour devoir de maintenir l'équilibre des énergies. Les trois forces ne peuvent vivre séparées : l'équilibre est alors rompu. L'endroit où je t'amène est sacré pour ceux qui vénèrent les Trois. Ce sera là-bas que tu décideras des mystères à découvrir et à rechercher. Tu sais qu'après le rituel, les apprentis choisissent leurs études de la Force ; ce sera à ton tour de choisir. La planète sur laquelle nous allons est étrange, dangereuse, vivante. Or j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu y arriveras. Je te transmets mon savoir, mais c'est là que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches.

— Darin, tu as été mon salut, la lueur d'espoir que j'avais cru perdre à jamais. Je ne vais pas échouer, cela je te le promets.

— Je sais, ma douce. Je sais que tu vas réussir. Prends garde à ce que tu désires trouver et ce que tu vas trouver sincèrement. Tout est illusion, créé pour tromper les yeux de visiteurs curieux. Fais confiance à tes sentiments, toi seule connaîtra ce qui se trouvera là où je t'emmène. La vision qui y loge sera différente de ce que j'ai moi-même connu et que d'autres après toi connaîtront. Ton esprit de te guidera vers des lieux inimaginables, merveilleux et fantastiques. N'abaisse jamais ta garde ; c'est lorsque tu croiras la sérénité venue que les dangers te frapperont. Tu es forte Tih, utilise tes souvenirs comme un moyen de survie. Tu es vivante malgré ce que tu as vécu, tu es vivante et tu le seras pour un moment.

— Darin, tu as sincèrement confiance ? Tu penses que je vais y arriver ?

— Bien sûr ma douce. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Nous sommes arrivés !

Il désigna alors d'un geste de la tête l'immensité du vide astral qui s'étendait devant eux. Tih'landra étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il n'y avait rien. Juste un amas de vide, rien. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se mouvait dans le cœur de l'adolescente. Elle voulait aller vers cet espace incertain, elle y était attirée presque par désespoir.

— Ce vide... Il dissimule quelque chose, c'est ça ? Je sens une trop grande puissance dans ces lieux pour qu'il n'y ait rien.

— Cette planète invisible aux yeux de tous se nomme Yalara, ma douce. C'est un sanctuaire pour nous. Le mot Jensaarai signifie en ancienne langue des Siths „ Gardiens de la vérité dissimulée „. Broden Kel Verdox, un Jedi de l'antique République avait installé un appareil de dissimulation pour protéger les Yalarans, peuple de cette même planète. Malheureusement ils sont morts mais le temple construit par les Jedi est toujours là, ainsi que le savoir que nous recherchons. Comme je te l'ai dit, cet endroit est sacré pour nous. C'est là que notre Saarai–Kaar vient se recueillir une fois dans l'an. Quelque que soit son approche de la Force, ses croyances, elle vient. Tous ceux avant elle sont venus et après elle viendront. C'est le flambeau de notre ordre.

— Mais les autres Apprentis, sont-ils déjà allés ici ?

— Cela dépend des Défenseurs. S'ils les jugent aptes, oui. Maintenant Tih, cela va être à toi de jouer. Concentre toi. Il faut que tu fasses apparaître la planète et c'est seulement celui qui vient en quête de réponses qui le peut. Plonge à l'intérieur de ton âme, regarde ta conscience et imagine ce qui se dresse devant tes yeux. Imagine.

Elle commença à chanter doucement une mélodie mélancolique. Le temps s'était suspendu de lui même et on eût dit qu'elle dansait avec les étoiles qui lui faisaient face. Darin souriait, fier des prouesses de son apprentie. Il l'aimait, mais non du sens que l'en entendait. Elle était _aellomachos_ , bataillant avec la tempête et le courage dont elle faisait preuve le touchait. C'était un amour tendre, empli de respect et de bienveillance. _Agapè_ , comme disaient les textes anciens. Un amour qui allait au delà des notions de romantisme, c'était une affection débordante, un désir de protection et de joie. Tih'landra était son amie, sa sœur, sa confidente, sa fille même. Elle représentait pour Quee un sentiment qui allait au delà des mots, une sensation inexplicable d'amour constant et magnifié.

— _Tym kuris iezkon sekleti xauti_. ❞

Raysunn rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant alors qu'une énergie nouvelle parcourait ses veines. Yalara était enfin apparue, entourée d'un voile mystique. Le Linceul vrombit doucement et se dirigea vers la terre ferme. Plus ils s'approchaient du sol, plus elle prit conscience de la puissance du lieu. Tout semblait désert, abandonné, _mort_. La planète n'était qu'un desert glacé d'où émanaient parfois des montagnes saillantes et des tempêtes de neiges. Çà et là, des ruines émergeaient du sol, symboles d'une époque déchue. Il n'y avait pas une forme de vie présente, simplement des vestiges décadents d'une gloire maintenant détruite. Mais une présence autre bouillonnait dans le cœur de cet endroit. On aurait dit qu'il se préparait à la visite des Jensaarii. Des éclairs de lumière iridescente jaillissaient pour envelopper le vaisseau. Il se posa enfin à terre et Tih'landra comprit. À chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle respirait, le flot d'énergie augmentait. Elle entendait des langues anciennes et discernait tous ceux qui s'étaient succédés avant elle. Elle sentait le poids de cet héritage qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules. L'adolescente n'était qu'une jeune fille comme les autres, mais en tout point différente.

Ce fut en sortant du vaisseau qu'elle aperçut le temple. Caché dans une tempête de neige, on n'apercevait que des fragments du bâtiment, des pierres grises se découpant du paysage immaculé. Les flocons dansaient avec une infinie lenteur qui s'évertuait à embrasser les lèvres de Darin et de son apprentie. Le froid les mordait, transperçant jusqu'aux os les Jensaarai. Tih'landra se rendit compte que ses yeux pleuraient pour seule raison qu'elle était dévorée par la neige. Mais elle semblait belle, la chevelure noire tachetée de gemmes blanches. Elle avait ce port altier que les jeunes filles de Hapes apprennent pour paraître dans la société. À sa main, la dague à la lame inconstante vibrait doucement, apportant une touche de couleur dans l'immensité pure. Raysunn et Quee avançaient doucement et ce fut comme si la tempête cessait pour leur frayer un chemin. Les éléments ne les faisaient pas reculer, c'étaient eux qui domptaient la nature. La silhouette du temple se découpa lentement hors des montagnes. Lui-même était surréel, dans cet univers de chaos infernal. L'adolescente était attirée, presque contre sa volonté propre vers ce lieu. _Viens à moi, viens à nous. Je vais te conter les étranges vérités qui constituent les questions qui troublent ton âme. Douce amie, tu es Satchi iw natura. Viens à moi._ Elle ferma les yeux rien qu'un instant. Il n'y avait plus de froid, plus de tristesse ou de danger. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans le foyer qu'elle avait jadis connu. Puis la vision s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et la jeune fille se remit en route. Darin l'observait en silence, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il savait quels troubles animaient son apprentie et pis encore, il savait quel serait son propre destin. Mais l'heure n'était point aux réminiscences du futur. Ils étaient arrivés. La façade immense s'étalaient devant eux, alors qu'une inscription figurait.

_Sergeti iv tave odacon saarai ; ri diu satchi tqi tsosûtaiyi._

❝ Les gardiens de la vérité dissimulée. Celui qui cherche trouvera, lut Tih'landra.

— Voilà l'entrée, ma douce. Le reste est à toi. Je ne peux pas rentrer ou t'accompagner ; c'est à celui qui porte les réponses de faire le voyage seul. Tu rencontreras des épreuves mais moi-même ne peux te dire quoi. Seule la Force le sait. Tu sortiras lorsque ta quête sera achevée. Il y a dans ton sac des vivres, de quoi de nourrir, chauffer et survivre. Fais confiance à ce que te dis ton âme. La seule chose que je sais avec certitude est la présence d'un bassin. Tu dois t'immerger dedans afin de te purifier pour procéder au rituel. Je t'attendrai. J'ai confiance, ma douce.

— Mais que vas-tu faire ? Et si je prends trop de temps ?

— J'ai mes propres fantômes à visiter, ma douce Tih'landra. Maintenant, vas-y. Et souviens toi : la chose la plus dure dans ce monde est d'y vivre. Sois courageuse, vis. Darin embrassa tendrement son apprentie sur le front et il la regarda franchir le seuil, une tristesse infinie dans l'âme.

— Je ne te décevrais point, murmura–t–elle en se retournant.

— Je sais.❞

Tih'landra inspira doucement. Le temple était sombre, ancien, puissant. Elle marchait dans les ténèbres, seule et sans protection, mais elle connaissait le chemin. D'une certaine manière, elle savait où aller : son âme la guidait. Plus encore, c'était la Force, non pas vue d'un côté de la balance mais en un tout qui venait habiter son corps. Elle se sentait flotter, suspendue et hors du temps, alors que les ténèbres ne laissaient place qu'à d'autres ténèbres. La Jensaarai n'eut pas l'envie de sortie sa dague pour récolter une ombre de lumière. Elle voyait au travers de cette épaisse nuit. Elle distinguait des dessins de toute sorte, des croyances ancestrales. Depuis des millénaires, les ancêtres de ses propres mythes s'étaient réunis car ils trouvaient au sein de ce temple des réponses à ce qui les tourmentaient. _Celui qui cherche trouvera. Je trouverai_. Ce n'était pas simplement son armure qu'elle s'apprêtait à forger, ni son sabre à construire mais la base même des enseignements qu'elle transmettrait plus tard à ses propres élèves. Les légendes, la connaissance qui viendrait enrichir les savoirs de Suarbi. Son rôle précis dans l'ordre allait se définir précisément à cet instant. Son chemin se tracerait vers les mystères, tantôt le combat et la protection.

Tih'landra s'arrêta. Elle se trouvait au détour où plusieurs voies se croisaient, comme des fils entremêlés. Or ces couloirs semblaient des _portes_ , des passages vers quelque chose d'inconnu. L'adolescente connaissait à raison les fables que l'on attribuait aux endroits comme celui-ci. Elle devait faire confiance, connaître et ressentir. Il y eut un instant en suspend et les chemins changèrent ; ils ne furent plus qu'au nombre de trois. Et dans chacun, elle sentait un appel irrémédiable. _Viens à moi, viens à nous. Tu es Satchi iw natura._ Ce fut une voix de femme. Puis : _Viens à moi, viens à nous. Mirtis buti tu'iea nuriga_. _Voilà la réponse_. Un homme avait parlé. Enfin : _Viens à moi, viens à nous. Tu es Nisosûti iw chorsasta diâ atswara._ Ce fut un vieillard.

Il fallait choisir et elle se dirigea vers le couloir d'où émanait la voix du vieil homme. Des inscriptions et des peintures se succédaient, décrivant des scènes inconnues. Trois figures évoluaient depuis des millénaires. Une femme séduisant un homme, la naissance de deux jumeaux. La Mère vieillissait, aimante envers ses enfants. Mais l'inimitié entre le Fils et la Fille grandissait. Un jour, le Fils attaqua le Père, qui ne fut sauvé que par la Fille. La Mère tomba dans le bassin sacré, ce qui restaura sa jeunesse mais son esprit se trouva corrompu et elle cessa d'exister pour devenir Abeloth, le rapporteur du Chaos. Elle fut emprisonnée et le Père emmena ses enfants sur Mortis. Chaque millénaire, Abeloth s'échappait pour se refaire emprisonner par le Fils et la Fille. Tih'landra effleura les fresques. Une lumière abyssale éclairait son chemin. Les dessins se mouvaient en capturant des éclairs. Le visage de la Fille resplendissait comme un hallo magnifique. Le contact de la pierre fit sursauter la Jensaarai. La figure était radieuse, et une chaleur s'en émanait. À côté, le Fils semblait froid comme la glace, alors que les ténèbres s'amassaient autour de sa figure. _Ce sont les légendes dont Darin m'a parlées ! La Fille représente le côté Lumineux, le Fils le côté Obscur. Le Père la Balance_. Elle continua à avancer, seule, seule et sans protection. Bientôt, après des heures ou peut-être quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une pièce baignée dans un brouillard rouge. _Le bassin !_ Raysunn se tint devant, alors qu'une porte se trouvait à l'autre bout. _C'est une épreuve comme une autre_. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol. _Je m'appelle Tih'landra Raysunn._ Elle commença à entrer dans le bassin. _Je suis la fille de Taleed Raysunn et de Lyra Atriedes._ L'eau la fit frissonner. _Mon père est né sur Thrakia, ma mère sur Hapes. Nous faisions partie des familles nobles de Hapes._ Elle était maintenant immergée jusqu'à la taille. _J'ai un frère aîné, Er'Anas Raysunn, une sœur aînée, In'Yri Raysunn._ Le froid la secoua, sa peau craquelant presque comme une glace qui se brise. _J'ai vécu cinq années durant dans une paix merveilleuse, cinq années de bonheur._ L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au cou, à présent. Elle avait l'impression que des couteaux tranchaient sa chair à chaque instant. Dans sa souffrance, les larmes paraissaient l'étreindre étroitement. Puis elle continua. _Et la guerre est arrivée. Ils se sont faits tués. Eux d'abord, mon frère et ma sœur ensuite._ Tih'landra plongea dans le bassin. Elle se laissa emporter vers le fond, telle une pierre coulante. Plus aucune larme pour pleurer. _J'ai survécu pendant quatre ans. Je ne sais pas comment_. Entraînée dans les profondeurs, l'eau devenait plus chaude, brûlante presque. _Darin m'a aidée. Darin, je lui dois ma vie._ Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'air commença à manquer qu'elle entrevit la fresque.

Les trois figures posaient là, dans une étrange harmonie. Le Père trônait avec ses enfants, la Fille qui illuminait la Vie, le Fils, sombre et calculateur. Doucement, elle s'approcha. Il ressemblait au précédent mais celui-ci _vivait_. La Jensaarai lui faisait face, maintenant et l'eau du bassin semblait avoir disparu. Elle était entourée, non, _baignée_ d'une lumière resplendissante. _Viens à moi, viens à nous. Rejoins nous._ Les larmes baignaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. _Je viens à vous._ Puis Tih'landra toucha la fresque. Et ce fut un voile qui couvrit ses yeux. Elle mit un temps à se réveiller ; des visions se succédaient d'abord. Quand ses paupières battirent, elle sut qu'elle était dans un monde malin. Ce n'étaient plus des ténèbres mais un endroit entre les mondes. Elle était seule, seule et sans protection. Elle se mouvait sur des plateformes où des miroirs étranges émanaient.

❝ Où suis–je ? ❞

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut l'écho de ses propres paroles. Raysunn se leva, tremblante mais intriguée. Les étoiles scintillaient comme un feu incessant. Les miroirs l'attiraient, il fallait le dire. Marchant, déambulant, son âme semblait s'élever. La Force parlait pour elle. Elle vit sa famille, elle se vit heureuse et de nouveau, ses larmes coulèrent. Elle revit la mort de ses parents, de sa famille entière. Elle vit des combats et des Jedi. Elle vit la destruction et l'horreur mais aussi l'espoir et l'amour. Au centre de la plateforme, un cœur battait pour le sien. Tih'landra s'approcha, prudente. C'était un crystal. _Mon arme ! Le crystal pour mon arme !_ Puis elle s'en saisit et tomba. Et en tombant, le futur défila devant ses yeux. Elle se vit pleurer, rire et résister. Elle se vit hurler et mourir, même. Mais son cœur n'était plus seul et sans protection. Son armure s'était formée autour d'elle, d'un gris métallique elle l'enveloppait. _La Force nous entoure, c'est elle qui nous donne nos pouvoirs. Il faut pour le Jensaarai, préserver cette Balance symbolique. L'obscurité et la lumière s'affrontent sans cesse et sans personne pour les réguler, le monde sombre dans le chaos. C'est là notre rôle. Notre devoir. Nous vivons cachés et inconnus des yeux du monde ; telle est notre destinée. Il faut préserver le savoir Jensaarai. Sans nous, le monde s'effondre. Nous agissons dans l'ombre mais c'est la Balance qui nous guide. Réveille toi, Satchi iw Natura. N'oublie pas, Mirtis buti tu'iea nuriga. La Mort est ta bénédiction. Réveille toi, maintenant. Réveille toi._

❝ Tih, réveille toi !

— Où suis–je ? Darin ?

— Tu es sortie, ma douce. Tu as réussi.

— Là-bas, Darin... Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu...

— Je sais, ma douce. Je sais. Viens me voir.

— J'ai entendu... Ils ont dit que la Mort était ma bénédiction. Oh, Darin...

— Viens, ma Tih. Nous allons rentrer. Et puis je crois que la prochaine mission que nous aurons te plaira. Nous rentrons chez toi, sur Hapes.❞


End file.
